Raking Leaves
by Young Phantom
Summary: <html><head></head>Danny and Sam have a huge fight after he admits to liking Paulina. How will he make it up to her? And how are leaves involved? Oneshot DxS R&R Please!</html>


**You're probably wondering why I'm writing this when I have 4 unfinished stories. Well, I got this idea for an Oneshot and I had to write it. Enjoy!**

"I hate fall."

I looked up at Tucker from across the table at Nasty Burger. Danny was in line ordering our food.

"How can you hate fall? One of your favorite holidays is Halloween." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How can I _not_ hate fall, Sam? Besides Halloween, everything else sucks. Its allergy season, it's cold, I have to rake leaves all the time, and worst of all, the girls hang up their shorts and tank tops for coats and sweats!" he ranted with fury.

"Speaking of raking leaves, wanna rake mine later? I'm kind of brain dead and I don't want to do it." I smiled at him.

"Did you not just hear me rant about the things I hate about autumn? Raking leaves was on that list. So no, I will not rake your leaves." He slouched into his chair and crossed his arms.

"Rake leaves? Can't you pay people to do that?" I turned around to see Danny standing there with our food. I moved over so he could sit beside me in our booth.

"No, I'm trying not to rely on my parent's money so much. I might not have it in the future." I state.

"So raking leaves is a start?" I glared at Tucker for his statement.

"All I'm saying," he continued. "Is that you should take advantage of what you got. You never know when someone else will come and take it." He winked at me.

I knew exactly what he was hinting at. Valerie had been getting all cuties over Danny over the past week. Danny obvious to it, but Tucker and I aren't. But that's the thing with Danny, he's clueless.

He's clueless about Valerie and he's clueless about me. I've had a crush on him since 7th grade, and I've been in love with him since 9th. Now here we are, sophomores in high school, and he still doesn't get it. I might as well give up while he's still oblivious to my feelings.

"Hey, we're still going to the movies on Friday, right?" Danny asked.

"I'm in." I answered.

"All game." Tucker agreed.

"Cool, I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Valerie." Danny stated and started to eat his nasty burger.

"Um, actually I do mind," I glared at him. "The movie that we're seeing has been sold out for weeks. How exactly do you plan on getting her in?"

"Oh come on Sammy, you've got money. I'm sure you can get her a ticket." He said simply, as if I didn't just declare my small usage of my parent's money.

"Excuse me, bone head, but I just stated that I'm holding back on my parent's money. And _I _don't even want her to come, _you _do. So you find a way to get her in the theater." Ok, so I might have been a little frustrated.

"Why are you so against her anyway? What did she ever do to you?" he was getting angry.

"Besides trying to kill my best friend weekly? _A lot!_" I waved my hands in the air for empathy.

"Like what." He dared me to answer.

"Well she used to be popular and mean and make fun of us, she bullied us in middle school, she broke your heart, she threaten me like twice this week, she-" Danny cut my off.

"Wait, what do you mean she _threaten_ you?" one of his eyebrows rose.

Opps.

I wouldn't really calling it threatening, per say. Valerie had come up to me twice this week stating that she was interested in Danny again, and I was old news. She told me she wasn't threatened by me anymore, because if Danny liked me, he would've made a move by now. She was probably right, but I don't like to think she is.

"Drop it." I slouched in my chair and to a sip of my soda.

"Um, I don't think so Sam. I would like to know when one of my best friends is threatening the other."

"Wait!" I shot up in my seat and faced him. "_Best friend_?!"

"Well." He turned away sheepishly. "Yea."

"She's been talking to you for a week and now she's your best friend? So what, after a month are you going to propose?"

"What are you talking about? Yes, she my best friend, only, nothing more. She doesn't even like me."

"Bullshit! She's been flirting with you all week!" I screamed and some people looked at our table.

Danny looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes you idiot. Girls flirt with you all the time and you never even notice." I said a little softer, but with the same amount of frustration.

"Well, maybe I don't notice other girls."

"And why would that be?"

"Because maybe there's only one girl I see." He covered his mouth quickly with his hand and Tucker gasped.

My heart stopped.

"Well, who?" I stated, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Um," he uncovered his mouth and looked anywhere but me. "Paul -Paulina?"

Not this shit again.

"Move." I stated. He looked confused and stayed seated.

"Did I stutter? Move!" he quickly got up and I got out of our booth and walked outside. I could hear him.

When we got outside, a few feet away from the restaurant, I turned to him. "Paulina? Paulina! Haven't we been through this already? She doesn't like you. She'll never like you. Why do you always fall for girls who are wrong? Who won't reciprocate you affection?"

"I don't know!" he screamed, startling me, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't help it Sam. I can't help the way I feel. I wish I would want someone, _anyone_ else, but I can't. She's everything to me. She's my reason for living, for trying, and she doesn't even know it! She can't know it, because if I tell her, then I'll lose her. I can't lose her." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I can't lose her."

He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Do you know what it's like? To like somebody you can never be with? To spend countless, sleepless nights think about things that will never be, because it's impossible?"

I pushed him away from me. "Yes."

He looked at me with a shocked expression. And a hint of hurt.

"But you're to clueless to notice anything, Daniel." I walked away in fury. He didn't follow this time.

After our fight, I walked around in the park for a few hours to cool off. Then I remember that I had to rake leaves and headed home.

I walked towards my house to find, to my surprise, Danny raking the leaves in my yard. He gave me a shy wave and a smile, but I just walked inside, not returning the favor.

I walked to the first person I could find, which was my grandma. "Gran, why is Danny raking the yard?"

"Oh sweetie," she placed her hand on my shoulder. "You'll find out soon."

"What do you-" I paused and took a deep breath. "You know what? I don't even care."

I went upstairs and started my homework, since raking leaves was off today's schedule.

About an hour later, I was reading _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn _when I heard a tap on my window. At first I ignored it, knowing it was Danny. But after 5 minutes of tapping, I finally got up.

I opened my window and looked down at my yard. "Danny, whatever you have to say, you can-"I paused when I realized what I was looking up.

There stood Danny, a rake in his hand, standing in front of his project, smiling up at me.

And behind him, spelled in leaves, was _I Love You Sam_

I stood there flabbergasted at the statement. Then finally, I ran out of my room and into my yard.

I stopped a few feet from Danny, just looking at him for a moment.

"What about Paulina?" I finally stated.

"Who?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious Danny."

"So am I," he walked closer towards my. "Paulina who? Valerie who? _Any_ girl who? I don't see anyone else but you. You call it being clueless; I call it being madly in love with you. I only told you that I wanted Paulina because I thought you'd freak out if I told you I really want you. Everything I said about Paulina was about you. I'm in love with you, but I thought you saw me as a brother. After you left, Tucker told me everything. He told me that you loved me too, but I'm still not sure. But I risked it, because I'm tired of acting clueless. I'm tired of pretending that these feelings aren't real."

He stopped and stared at me intensely.

"Please." He grabbed my hand and put it over his heart. "Say something."

Instead of saying something, I did something. I grabbed his head with my other hand and pulled it to my face, bring my lips to his.

At first he didn't respond, but stood there in shock. But it only took a few seconds for him to kiss me back.

You know how in books and movies they always described true loves first kiss with fireworks in your head and angel's singing?

Well they're all wrong.

It's so much better.

It was like I was awakened for the first time. My whole life, I've been sleepwalking, waiting for this moment. Waiting to be awakened.

Was that too cheesy?

After a few minutes, we finally pulled apart.

"So I'm guessing that you feel the same way?" he grinned the biggest grin I've ever seen him grin.

"Yes." I said breathlessly with a smile.

"Say it."

I laughed. "Say what?"

"Say you love me."

I closed my eyes. "I love you."

He kissed me on my mouth quickly, and then pulled away. "Say it again."

I laughed and pushed him away. "Maybe after we rake all of these leaves."

He pouted. "Don't you like it?"

I hugged him. "I love it, and you." I let him go and looked at him in the eyes. "Now pick it up."

I started walking back into the house.

"Wait!" I turned around and looked at Danny. "By myself?"

"I have to get my camera, I'm not _that_ cruel."

I turned around and walked towards my front door. But before I walked in, I overheard him say "But still a little cruel, but a lot lovely."

**Ending might be bad, sorry. It's my first oneshot, be nice please. I got this idea from a GMH quote on Instagram.**

**Until next time, bye. Review plz! And check out my other ongoing stories **_**Danny and the Goth Girl Below **_**and **_**Sam and the French Kiss **_**and **_**Secret Agent**_


End file.
